Project Summary The 7th Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on NOX Family NADPH Oxidases, along with the 4th NOX Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for research trainees, is scheduled for May 27 to June 1, 2018, in Les Diablerets, Switzerland. Previous NOX GRCs were highly successful, attracting an average of 150 scientists from diverse backgrounds. The NOX GRC will feature unpublished cutting-edge work from international experts, including junior faculty. The preceding NOX GRS (May 26-27, 2018) addresses the interests and needs of research trainees, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows and includes mentoring sessions. NOX proteins are major sources of reactive oxygen species (ROS), expressed in every tissue and cell type. This enzyme family is implicated in many physiological processes and pathologies, mainly due to its prominent role in ROS signaling. The field is advancing rapidly with exciting new developments, from basic biochemistry to structure elucidation and intra- and intercellular signaling, to a better understanding of NOX isoform-specific biological functions using in vivo models, genetic association of NOX enzymes to human disease, and drug development. The biennial NOX Gordon Conference is firmly established as the premier forum for the presentation and discussion of the latest advances in the field in a highly collegial, collaborative, and informal atmosphere. The 2018 NOX GRC/GRS meeting will branch out by connecting related fields to NOX. It includes innovative approaches and promises to be exciting and paradigm-challenging. The program for the 2018 NOX GRC was developed around the theme NOX as Center of Redox Communication in Health and Disease. The NOX GRC Chair (Ulla Knaus, University College Dublin, Ireland) and Vice-Chair (Albert Van Der Vliet, University of Vermont, USA), along with the NOX GRS Chair (David Heppner, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, USA), have received extensive input from an International Program Advisory Committee and informal discussions. Overall, this process identified nine state-of-the-art session topics and speakers to showcase the breadth of the field and to widen the horizon. In particular, sessions on related and interconnected ROS sources, on Systems Redox Medicine and network analysis, and on controversial issues in the NOX field have been added to disease-oriented studies or sessions on fundamental biochemical and cell biological research. Sessions include 31% female speakers/discussion leaders and 26% junior faculty. Additional young investigators will be selected for short talks from submitted abstracts, accommodating cutting- edge late-breaking scientific advances (total number of speakers in categories trainee or early career investigator ~50%). We expect exciting, state-of-the-art presentations, along with ample time for vigorous discussion. Poster sessions will allow extended discussion and active involvement of trainees in an always friendly, supportive and informal atmosphere. The linked GRS program features speakers selected from among trainee abstracts, as well as career development components and mentoring by senior scientists.